Technical Field
The technical field of the present invention is coatings and paints and to new and improved opacifiers affording enhanced hiding power and of opacifier materials having a specific gravity controllable to values significantly lower than typical in the prior art and often substantially the same as the coating vehicle and thus having little tendency to settle or float or otherwise separate from the coating formulation.